The present invention relates to coater cups for spin coating apparatuses used to coat a photoresist on a semiconductor wafer substrate in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust monitoring cup for monitoring the flow rate of exhaust gases emitted from a coater cup during a spin coating operation.